Talk:Corbenik
Coma :According to an explanation in "Ask Piroshi!", even though Kite no longer has the Bracelet, Corbenik's Data Drain still doesn't cause Kite and his party to fall into a coma due to their never being protect-broken. Wait, what? Which Ask Piros is that? I mean, BlackRose even goes into a coma in Another Birth. Kulaguy 06:52, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Quotes Aren't those Ovan quotes? I understand why they're here, but at the same time it doesn't really make sense, since Ovan isn't Corbenik... - Kuukai2 18:28, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :It's what he says whenever he does those specific attacks, but I think we should only keep it if we do the exact same thing with the other Avatars. --Viscosity 20:05, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::It's more specific to the character, not the avatar, though, except in Fidchell's case. - Kuukai2 20:19, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :::I think they're useless. It'd be like having a quote section for Haseo for his random battle quotes. Kulaguy 23:04, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I personally like them, but if nobody else does we can take um away. --CRtwenty 07:14, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, along the lines of what Kula was saying about merging making pages suck, I think it would actually make sense if we split off the avatars from their phase counterparts. If we did that, listing battle quotes their players say wouldn't seem as out of place. Otherwise I think we should just quote the things the phases themselves say, which are notable because, well, they're the freaking phases. Like with Harald. - Kuukai2 ::::::So, what are we gonna do? - Kuukai2 22:31, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Anyone else have an opinion on this? - Kuukai2 20:31, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Roots of the name Corbenik Since Corbenik is the only phase that doesn't have a history to its name yet, I've been digging around and found that Corbenik... or Corbenic was the name of a magical castle in the legends of King arthur. Any relations? http://www.answers.com/topic/corbenic (Source) PS: I found the Etymology of the name pretty neat as well especially the french word "corps beni"*sp* which stands for holy or blessed body which follows the ressurection/rebirth theme of Corbenik pretty well. --Gundam Fan 10:55, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Form Titles Are the titles of his three forms remotely canonical? - Kuukai2 21:37, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :No, they're one of the infamous Liminality Easter Eggs. Which is a pity, they sound fairly cool. --CRtwenty 21:54, 3 January 2007 (UTC) We could at least add that in for completion sake and say that it is from the unconnical liminality easter eggs, because I have to agree... they do sound cool... and ps... has anybody else noticed that some of those forms share the same names as songs or vids coming the 3rd volume? *Attraction of death* -Gundam Fan ::That's just people making up names, the in-game names for the scenes aren't actually called that unless I missed something. Which songs?-Kuukai2 03:53, 25 May 2007 (UTC) It turned out to be a vid. http://youtube.com/watch?v=B-DHsTQQj1k Attachment to death. Heh... sounded very close to the title... and it has to do something with Ovan... the Rebirth. -Gundam Fan :Kadaaju just made up his own name for it, I think... The actual name of that scene is 「再誕、発動」 (Rebirth Activates). - Kuukai2 20:18, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Oh... so I see, than my bad. :P -Gundam Fan Three forms The trivia section says that Corbenik is the only Phase with three forms, but this isn't true anymore due to Skeith's new transformations. Should we remove this, or what? --AuraTwilight 01:57, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :Now each Phase has 2 forms the ones in IMQO and the ones in Gu Buts skeith and Corbenik have 4 forms each.--Dark Knight Sparda ::Well, the G.U. and Games "forms" are separate... they're from different series and such, and only part of the phases, so they're not exactly forms, I should think. And, I think we should put something like "In the .hack//Games, Corbenik is the only phase to have three forms; however, in the G.U. Games, Skeith also has three forms." Or some such thing... EmiHinata 03:39, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I agree. - Kuukai2 03:53, 25 May 2007 (UTC)